All's Fair
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Kyouran Kazoku Nikki. OukaxKyouka. "Guilt? I've yet to feel that in my life."


A/N; I wrote this a couple months ago on my LJ, and decided that I might as well put it up here for the fanfic KKN fans.  
Disclaimer; Not mine. Poo.

* * *

"Ouka, you inconsiderate pig!" She clambers onto his surprised form, and he drops his book onto the floor. The lamplight does not reach the shadowed area in this dark. "That stupid Shinigami made me realize-- you've never kissed me once!"

"Kyouka." The leader of the paranormal bureau regards her with a slight frown. "We've been through this. I can't love."

"Rubbish!" Kyouka insisted. Ouka could see her tail swinging agitatedly back and forth behind her. "Even I, the great Kyouka-sama, can love selfish beings like you. Now, do as I say, and don't talk, meow." Ouka could only stare back as Kyouka, a look of fierce concentration on her face, balled his collar in her two small fists and hoisted him up. "Kyouka-sama is going to kiss you now."

"Kyouka, I don't see how this is--" He was silenced by her insistant mouth clamping firmly over his. It was... warm. Not that it warmed his tormented soul or anything... it was just warm. With the thick summer heat of Japan, festering just outside his window, plus a hot-blooded mass of flesh and tissue sitting atop his chest, it was no mystery why he felt the room was a bit uncomfortably warm. She pulled back, and resumed staring at him.

"Hmm. That didn't work like Chika said it would."

"Kyouka..." Ouka sighed. "That's because-"

"Midarezaki Ouka, I love you." Her tail paused for a beat. He could see himself reflected in her large, stubborn green eyes. "Honestly, I don't have time to care about why you can't return the favor. Your past is unimportant. You, however lowly you are to me, are not. I'm glad that it was you who I married for Operation Cozy Family. Anyone else would have been boring." Kyouka breathed, barely allowing Ouka the time to take in probably the most heartfelt thing Kyouka had ever said. "So, if you can't love me, at least kiss me back."

"How can you so readily surmise that what you feel is love?!" Ouka retorted. Kyouka blinked twice and searched the ceiling with her eyes, tapping her chin.

"Hmm? Well... I get really mad when you're around other women, and it makes me furious when you know this and see them anyway. I get frustrated when you don't notice when I dress up extra-cute. I find tears in my eyes that I didn't mean to have when you don't even try my cooking. You make me angry and confused all the time."

"A-ah... well, Kyouka, that could also be called 'hatred,'" Ouka tried, laughing nervously.

"But then," she went on, ignoring him completely, "whenever you smile, I want to smile too. And it makes me happy when you spend time with the children. And when you wear that black suit, you look very handsome. More often than not, you make me want to stomp on your toes. But even when I'm mad and confused and frustrated... at the same time, I'm really happy, meow." She breathed again. "No matter what the masked spector says, I live with you, and I'm not a dog. You didn't agree with her when she said that, so I must assume you _dis_agree. And to prove yourself to the omnipotent, omniscient god, you will kiss me."

"To prove what exactly?"

"That I'm not a dog!" she cried, yanking at his collar once more. And once more, he felt nothing but uncomfortably hot. She pulled herself back, this time with a glare. "Ouka!"

"I don't know what you want me to do!" he exclaimed, wondering why he was defending himself. But it was the truth. He didn't know. This whole matter was confusing. Kyouka bristled, and began angrily recalling his moments of stupidity similar, but less teeth-grinding, than this. She told him (at length) of how passionless and inept he was at the concept of life's meaning: love.

"-- I don't want you to misunderstand anymore, idiot! Stand _by_ me, not behind me! Live _with_ me, not just in the same house. And instead of being around me all the time, try being _with_ me for onc--"

He took her face between his hands and... did it. This time, it wasn't too terribly different. Still hot past the point of comfort. Still uncomfortably close to this devilish woman. Through the meeting of soft skin, he could feel her desire to taunt him into misery. He could feel her wrath-- her will to ruin his life.

And he could feel something else. Something more... unexpected. Surprise. Hesitation. And was that anxiety? Ouka nearly smiled. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen.  
_  
"S-see?" she said when they parted, grinning through the red streak across her cheeks. "That wasn't so hard, was it, pig?"

"No," he agreed, scratching at his own cheek, sure that the heat he felt beneath his finger was because it was summer. "But I don't intend to do it again."

"Fool," she said, a fiendish smile breaking out across her cheeks. "You didn't intend to marry me, either."


End file.
